


let me take care of you

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Car Sex, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: Pollux was in his lap in the driver’s seat, his thick shoulders covered by Nico’s leather jacket. Somehow it suited him, contrasting wondrously with his soft face, his soft curls, his soft eyes.





	let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> abbymtz475 asked: Polico, 75. Role reversal please? Not sure how it would work but I’m curious to see

“Is this okay?” Nico sighed against Pollux’s ear.

It was raining heavily outside the car and his hair was still wet from when they’d been making out against the door. They’d been out for a drive, something that had become more frequent lately since Nico came home from college, and the sky had quickly gone from clear to stormy.

Pollux was in his lap in the driver’s seat, his thick shoulders covered by Nico’s leather jacket. Somehow it suited him, contrasting wondrously with his soft face, his soft curls, his soft eyes. 

Nico’s hands fixed themselves to Pollux’s hips, grinding his own hips up against Pollux’s and feeling the hardness of his cock through his jeans. Nico’s hand slid back, back, feeling the smoothness of Pollux’s skin, the crevice of his ass. He was careful not to smear lube against the denim, his fingers coated with it in hesitant preparation.

“It’s good,” Pollux whispered back. Something quivered in his voice. His fair eyebrows pinched together as Nico’s hand slipped further into his jeans, his fingers pressing, pressing. “Nico,” Pollux groaned, a warning although the look he gave him wasn’t one that said he wanted him to stop.

Nico pressed their noses together, their foreheads. His fingers slid in.

Pollux gave a gasp so quiet Nico could barely hear it over the rain.

Nico hooked his fingers, pressing deep and curving, feeling the intense warmth of Pollux against his hand. “Yeah,” he whispered as Pollux ground his hips against him, small moans crawling from his throat. He was used to Pollux being on top, but not on top like this and it was a surprisingly nice change of pace. 

There was something fulfilling in seeing Pollux’s eyes close in concentration, in seeing his teeth tug at his full bottom lip. His cheeks, already a ruddy color, had become splotchy with red. Nico pressed his lips against them, his fingers finding a good spot as Pollux moaned long and drawn out.

A rumble of thunder had Nico pressing Pollux closer, rolling his hips again, again, again, suddenly chasing something, everything. His fingers became possessive, desperate. His wrist cramped. Still, he pressed his fingers, pulled them, pressed them, dug them,  _shoved_ them.

“ _Nico_ ,” Pollux choked, surprised, and then his blunt nails dug into Nico’s shoulders and his hips were pressing down and the air smelled like sweat and stale breath and faded cologne and rain and Pollux was cumming hard against him and Nico was smiling so hard it hurt his cheeks.

Thunder rumbled again and Pollux peppered kisses across his jaw. Pollux reached down for Nico’s belt, his fingers clumsy with sex, but Nico gently pushed them away. He was still smiling.

Nico said, “Let me take care of you.” And pressed a careful kiss to Pollux’s forehead.


End file.
